Dark Souls: Celebrations
by Godskeybladewarrior
Summary: He used to be alone, now surrounded by members of friends he now considers family...he was glad. Because today is a day to celebrate. Happy birthday Alone in the Blight.


**AN: I was bored and I just started writing, and so here it is! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALONE IN THE BLIGHT! Btw, I might be doing other one-shots in the future of Dark Souls. This is also an introduction to two OC's for a special project me and my best-est friend are working , ALONZ-Y!**

Dark Souls: Celebrations!

There wasn't much to do in the Duke's Archives, aside from killing hollows. Very few of the common folk ever learned to read, even fewer who journeyed to Lordran. However, today was a special day.

Today was the Eastern Warrior's day of birth. Hailing from an unknown and often war-torn land, the warrior gained many friends throughout his travels. Some even came from alternate dimensions and timelines to simply wish him to have a good day. All his friends where in the Grand Hall, preparing a surprise.

Banners were strung, balloons tied down, plates set and tables gathered to make one long table. The scene was utterly astounding. So many different peoples in different armor, it was simultaneously laughable yet admirable. Many people of different cultures, beliefs, color, height and weight all coming together for one man. One ordinary human being. There was nothing special about this unassuming warrior.

Yet, to them...to this community, this family, he was. For he wrote staggering tales of valor, of hardship, of happiness. They loved him for it. But when an enemy came and nearly defeated him, they gave him strength that journeyed impossible boundaries, filling him with vigor to continue.

I was one of these nameless warriors. I am proud to stand in and be counted among this small family of ours.

"You there!" called a fellow in a Sunlight Maggot Helm. He pointed at me, then pointed to a young boy struggling to pull the elevator lever. "Help him; he's trying to go upstairs to postpone ol' Easty from coming down earlier than expected. No doubt he already suspects." A loud shattering noise echoes throughout the Hall, we both cringe at the noise.

I chuckle and nod to this man.

Besides, we haven't been exactly quiet or sneaky. Especially when three Black Iron Tarkus imposters stared moving the tables together, I swear Nito could have heard it from his coffin!

I swiftly jog to the boy, my long coat hitting the ankles of my armored boots as I go. My eyes size up the boy.

18. Black hair, white skin. Average height. Skinny. Most likely new to Lordran. He wore leather armor and Elite Knight Leggings, not the best protection but for a light and swift fighter it was a decent build for a young blood as me and my buddies like to call them. My feet are on the familiar platform I have used countless times. The boy continues to pull the lever with all his might, yet it simply won't move the final few inches. He hadn't noticed men till I spoke up.

"Having trouble there young one?" I ask with a knowing smirk.

He rubs the back of his head as his face reddens like blood dripping into white snow.

"Y-yeah" he chuckles nervously.

I laugh and smile. "No need to be embarrassed. I was once like you." I walk over and pull the lever. "Don't be afraid to ask for help." I add with a hopefully warm smile. The lift starts going upwards. I see the kids face get a bit green.

"First time on a lift?"

He nods. "Yes and no. I've just never been on one so fast."

I give a laugh and smile. "Really? You should ride the one that connects the church and the shrine. Man that's a doozy!"

The kid chuckles and the lift stops. I hold my hand out.

"The name's Aj." I tell him.

He takes my hand in his and we shake. "Seth, nice to meet you."

I nod as we break the handshake and begin the long walk up the narrow crystal covered stairway.

"Soooooo...how did you meet the Eastern Warrior?" he asks behind me. I take a few steps before turning to face him.

"Well...he was alone...and in the blight…" I began.

I remember meeting the Eastern Warrior in Blight town. He lost Solair of Astora to the Gaping Dragon. His humanity was slipping, for he believed he came from a world set apart from our reality.

We sat and spoke for hours, spinning tales and ideas to-and-fro. He showed me his journal that he had written during his journey. His imagings were of fantastic proportions. Wars between Covenants, a day of peace in Lordran, and even his own tale of how he came to our realm. I was there from the beginning and yet, I passed through like a phantom. I do not believe he would remember me, for he moved on to greater and better things. He lived and moved on...yet here I am, his oldest compatriot, the most loyal of his followers on his doorstep.

I can only hope he remembers me as I walk through the fog door, Seth at my heels. For the Eastern Warrior sat at his desk, reading and writing, using pen, ink and soapstone alike to speak to his followers. He looks up and smiles.

"Welcome, my friends." he says, moving away from his work to speak with us.

I bow politely, motioning for Seth to do the same.

I straighten and say the only thing I could think to say: "PRAISE THE SUN BIRTHDAY BOY!" I exclaim as I embrace him in a manly hug. We both laugh like old friends, even if he may not remember me, I shall never forget him.

The day went forth with gifts and wine, food and laughter. The Eastern Warrior was once more uplifted by his fellow warriors. For he was no longer alone.

**AN: BOOM! There ya go. ANd my next act will be a 3,800 or so word ficlet for valenties day...I wont spoil anything but it has to do with solaire and the SUN! PRAISE THE SUN BIIITCHES AND FAGITS!**


End file.
